


Between the Lines

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei was in the middle of drinking his beverage when Haruka appeared in front of the table suddenly and silently, as he was apt to do.</p><p>His bright blue eyes swept over Rei once, and the end of his fluffy tail twitched very slightly.</p><p>In a completely flat and disinterested tone, he said, “Nagisa’s in heat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to _[010\. Parabola](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1413415/chapters/3144607)_ and _[Against the Spaces](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2441639)_.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/82775495156/between-the-lines-rei-nagisa-nsfw) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10271157/1/Between-the-Lines).

Rei shifted as Nagisa butted his head underneath his chin for the umpteenth time and started to nuzzle him. He patiently flipped the page on his book and continued reading. The couch was big enough for Nagisa to sprawl across with no problem, but he had been especially clingy as of late.

At the moment, his arms were wrapped around Rei’s midriff and his legs were tucked around his waist and lap. It was as if Rei was his body pillow.

After reading another few lines, Rei checked his watch over the mop of Nagisa’s fluffy hair. He had to blow a few strands out of his line-of-sight.

“Nagisa-kun,” he called out while trying to untangle himself from the blond, who appeared more like a koala than a cat at the moment. “It’s about time I have to meet up with Makoto-senpai. Would you like to come with me?”

Nagisa made a soft trilling noise in the back of his throat which vibrated through both their bodies. He shook his head against Rei’s chest.

“Don’t feel like it today,” he replied, but he was smiling.

Rei closed his book. “It’s wonderful weather today though.”

“Nah.” Nagisa uncurled from the taller man’s side and stretched across his lap and over the rest of the couch, his back arching gracefully. His mouth opened widely to show his sharp canines as his pointed ears folded back. His long tail extended the delicate curve of his back.

Rei smiled and scratched Nagisa behind the ear, prompting the blond to nudge his head against his palm.

“Do you want anything from the café?”

Nagisa grinned at him from his side of the couch. “A muffin! Or a scone. Or maybe a cookie! Something sweet, Rei-chan!”

He laughed slightly. “Okay.” Rei stood up and stretched as well. “You sure you don’t want to come?”

The blond shook his head. “I’m okay here. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

Nagisa followed him throughout their small apartment the entire time he was trying to get ready. He kept rubbing his head against Rei or hugging him and making it difficult for him to move. At the door, Nagisa put both his hands around Rei’s neck and pulled him down so that their faces were close enough for him to press their smiles and noses together. Rei only laughed and gently scratched Nagisa’s head until the blond was content enough to let him go with a cheery reminder to buy him something sweet.

One semi-crowded train ride and some brisk walking later, Rei had arrived at the coffee shop he was supposed to meet his senior from high school at.

Makoto was sitting in a corner of the little café and waved him over once he stepped in. Rei bowed at him before taking a seat.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting,” he said as he put his messenger bag into the basket on the floor.

“No problem,” Makoto replied. “I just came here a little early. Oh, Haru’s going to be joining us shortly, if you don’t mind.”

Rei shook his head. “Of course not!”

Makoto paused. “Nagisa didn’t come?”

“He’s feeling lazy today,” he explained, “but also terribly clingy. Maybe a bit too clingy. He wouldn’t let go of me the entire morning.”

The taller man laughed and took a sip from his drink. A waitress stopped by their table to get Rei’s order. He got an iced coffee.

As they waited for Rei’s drink and Haruka to arrive, they chatted idly about their classes and such. It had been about two years since Makoto moved to Tokyo, but it was still Rei’s first, so he was still a little unsure about things. It was nice, though, to have Makoto to help him out with things. He really appreciated it.

The coffee arrived two minutes later, and Haruka after another five.

Rei was in the middle of drinking his beverage when Haruka appeared in front of the table suddenly and silently, as he was apt to do.

His bright blue eyes swept over Rei once, and the end of his fluffy tail twitched very slightly.

In a completely flat and disinterested tone, he said, “Nagisa’s in heat.”

The announcement took Rei completely by surprise, and he started to choke. His coffee spilled across the table and on himself. Makoto stood up quickly to help wipe up the mess, his face soft pink, as he was not completely unaffected by Haruka’s absolutely matter-of-factly declaration. His lips were pressed together tightly, and he didn’t say anything at all.

“W-What—?” Rei coughed while trying to clean his mouth at the same time.

Haruka sniffed, almost in offense. “You smell like him. A lot. I could smell him the second I came in here.”

In the time it took Rei to get coffee out of his windpipe, Haruka gotten a cup of water and sat back down calmly. Even after knowing Haruka for this many years, Rei still couldn’t help but get caught off guard by him sometimes.

 

* * *

 

Rei got back home late in the afternoon and found Nagisa hanging out in their small balcony with the sliding door opened.

The blond must have heard him walking to the entrance, because when Rei unlocked the door, Nagisa was leaning back so that he could see into the room. His bright pink eyes were zeroed in on him and ears perked up smartly. Nagisa’s fingers slid off the railing of the balcony as he ran back into the apartment and closed the door. He stopped once he reached Rei.

“Rei-chan! Welcome home!” he greeted while hugging him closely.

Out of habit, Rei ran his hand down Nagisa’s back a few times until the blond started purring and giggling. “I’m home.”

“Did you get me something?” he asked eagerly, his gaze following the paper bag Rei was holding onto. “What is it? It smells like chocolate!”

“They’re chocolate chip cookies, but I’m saving them for until after dinner,” he responded as he walked the two of them into the apartment. Nagisa was holding onto him tenaciously.

“Boo, Rei-chan!” Nagisa teased. He finally let go of the taller man and skipped into the living room, his long tail swishing around happily. “Let’s make dinner then!”

 

* * *

 

Nagisa insisted on grooming Rei that night before going to sleep.

Rei had decided long ago, when he first started living with Nagisa, that he didn’t like it when the blond licked him, because it was gross. But they compromised somehow. He still let the blond nuzzle and rub his face against him, but instead of actual grooming, Nagisa only trailed his closed mouth over Rei’s skin while humming and purring.

He had never really thought about it much, but after meeting with Makoto and Haruka that afternoon, Rei came to realize that, in simpler terms, Nagisa’s “grooming” was not unlike intimate cuddling.

It was strange now that he was aware of it.

Rei and Nagisa had been living together ever since high school, but he never thought their relationship anything beyond just mutual companions.

But now it was weird.

They were sitting on their shared bed, facing each other with Nagisa in Rei’s lap. The blond was slowly running his hands through Rei’s hair to get rid of tangles. Once in a while, Nagisa moved their faces closer together, traced the tip of his nose against Rei’s skin, and inhaled appreciatively. His lips were soft and sweet on Rei, and Nagisa pursed them occasionally as if actually kissing him, but they always became smiles too soon for them to be called so.

Nagisa purred the entire time.

Rei was aware now, how much warmer Nagisa’s body temperature was than usual, how flushed his cheeks were, and how wide his pupils were blown, even in the bright light of the room. His breathing was suspended too, as he carefully touched Rei.

Occasionally, his ears twitched high on top of his head, fluffy things the color of his hair. He was listening to everything. Rei caught a glimpse of his lazy tail too, was it flopped and lolled on the bed. Silently, he reached up and started to rub his thumb on the fuzzy inside of Nagisa’s pointed ear. The blond giggled and flicked it away.

He leaned in closely to Rei with his eyes closed and pressed his closed-mouth smile against Rei’s relaxed lips. It was a kiss, except not.

“All done, Rei-chan!” He yawned and curled his tail against the side of Rei’s thigh. “Let’s sleep!”

Nagisa stretched languidly on the bed while Rei went to turn off the lights. When the taller man turned around, Nagisa had his shoulders and chest pressed against the bed while his rear swayed in the air. He held the position for a second before straightening out and scrambling under the blankets greedily.

Rei went under them as well and took his usual spot. Nagisa began to forcefully jam his way toward him, completely disregarding Rei’s comfort in favor of his own.

In the end, Nagisa curled up against Rei’s front and kept his hands tucked beneath his chin. His ears were just high enough to tickle Rei’s neck, so he just gave up and shoved his face into Nagisa’s hair instead. He couldn’t smell what Haruka could, but at least he was aware of the sweet, milky scent that Nagisa naturally had.

“Good night, Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, growing warm and heady with Nagisa purring so close to him.

Nagisa’s tail flicked onto his ankle. “G’night, Rei-chan….”

The thoughts of what to do about Nagisa’s heat floated around his head and disturbed him, but with Nagisa’s slow purring and the comfort of the blankets weighing around the two of them, Rei found it increasingly hard to stay awake. He knew he had to do something, but….

He drifted off just before the blond’s rumbling ceased.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, he was gently woken up by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

Rei was still groggy with sleep, and the room was dark and fuzzy. His arms were empty, which meant that the moving form at the doorway wasn’t a burglar but Nagisa.

Nagisa didn’t bother turning on the bathroom light and closed the door.

He was about to fall asleep again, but something in his mind clicked, and he startled awake.

Rei strained his ears to hear something, but everything was silent. The minutes passed, but no sound came from the bathroom.

It felt vaguely wrong to be staying awake for this, trying to listen to something he shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t help it. Rei wasn’t sure why, but if something involved Nagisa, he was always a little too invested in the issue.

He thought he heard the beginning of a low moan, but then the toilet flushed and the sound drowned everything else out. The tap began to run and then stopped.

Rei relaxed his body and feigned sleep when the door opened, and Nagisa padded back into the bedroom quietly. He shut the door and made his way back to the bed. Rei was jostled slightly as the mattress dipped beneath the blond’s weight.

Carefully, Nagisa nudged his way back into Rei’s arms and entangled their limbs together again. His hands were cold from having just been washed, and Rei was acutely aware that Nagisa felt even hotter than usual. A heavy smell, strong enough for Rei to be aware of, filled his nose as well. He nearly started when he felt Nagisa mouthing his throat and jaw, and a warm stripe of wetness went over it.

“Hmm… Rei-chan….”

That was all Nagisa said before his breathing evened out again.

Rei did research online the next day, while Nagisa was napping.

 

* * *

 

He had talked about it with Makoto and Haruka the day they had met up, though it was only briefly and embarrassedly. Haruka was, as expected, completely unimpressed with the fact that Rei didn’t realize Nagisa was in heat at all.

“It should be pretty obvious,” he had said flatly while blinking at him in a way that made Rei want to hide somewhere and pretend he didn’t exist.

It was mortifying to be informed that he was an oblivious idiot toward things like these, but it wasn’t as if there was anything he could have done about it. He had never had much of an interest in romantic or sexual experimentation and even the small moments of interest he had didn’t last long.

“I-It can’t be helped! After all, Nagisa-kun’s the first—”

Haruka cut him off. “Even so, it’s not as if it’s hard to notice that he’s in heat. You’re not an idiot, Rei. You know all the signs of sexual arousal.”

In the air between them, the unspoken accusation, “You’ve just been ignoring them,” hung solemnly.

He admitted it to himself that, maybe, he  _had_  been purposefully ignoring it and pushing the issue aside, because it was such an awkward thing to be aware of, especially since they lived together.

Mortification aside, he still needed information.

Rei wanted to know why Haruka never brought up the fact that Nagisa was in heat before, since they had spent almost all of high school together.

“Everyone starts entering heat at different times in their lives. Sometimes, it’s once puberty hits, but sometimes it’s delayed until they’re psychologically ready.” Haruka had stared at him evenly and taken a long sip from his water before continuing. “Which means that it doesn’t start until they develop adequate interest in someone else.”

The only thing Rei said to that was, “Oh.”

He tried to remember if Nagisa had begun talking about someone new he had met since they moved to Tokyo, but he couldn’t at all.

“That’s… peculiar. I don’t think he’s met anyone recent—” he stopped when he noticed Haruka drilling a hole in his head with his eyes and Makoto looking at him with a sort of helpless, pitying look.

Although neither of them said anything, Rei distinctly felt as if they were telling him, “You. It’s you he’s interested in.”

But he just downed the rest of his coffee and laughed it off nervously.

 

* * *

 

The next night was almost the same.

Nagisa groomed Rei again, though his movements were mildly harsher than usual and a touch greedier. His cheeks were even more flushed than before, and his pupils were so widely dilated that it was almost impossible to see the pink of his irises.

Rei watched him carefully as Nagisa stroked his face, neck, and hair with an expression of utter awe, his lips parted slightly and his tail sweeping across the bed distractedly.

He had always thought Nagisa was beautiful, but that was it. No matter how close they got, he never ventured to think beyond that. Maybe because he was scared or because he never thought Nagisa would show that kind of interest in him—and perhaps even now, it was only hormones which drove him to such closeness—but Rei just never speculated beyond what they already had.

Apparently, neither had Nagisa, if he was only barely showing the signs of heat now. Or maybe it had happened before, but he had just never noticed and no one had been blunt enough to point it out to him. After all, Haruka and Makoto had been gone for about a year, and even now, they weren't always able to meet up. If Nagisa had entered heat during their third year in high school, there wouldn’t have been anyone to tell him.  Either way, Rei wasn’t sure.

But now that he was made aware of everything, he felt acutely self-aware and hypersensitive to every one of Nagisa's movements.

While lost in his thoughts, he brought up his hand to Nagisa’s cheek and unconsciously drew their faces together. It was usually Nagisa who did this and not Rei, but the blond didn’t express any objections whatsoever. When their noses slid across each other and they could feel each other’s breaths on their lips, Rei stopped, and the sleepy moment was paused.

He didn’t know what he wanted to do.

Rei wanted to do a lot of things to Nagisa now that he was suddenly made aware of the apparent change in their relationship, but all he could do was look back into Nagisa’s heavily-lidded gaze and breathe.

The blond’s tail was whipping against him as his excitement peaked, and the same musky smell as he smelt the night before started to float up to Rei’s senses. But, before anything happened, Nagisa drew away.

His pupils were still blown-wide when he smiled and said, “Let’s go to bed, Rei-chan!” and proceeded to do just that. There seemed to be a touch of panic in his voice and actions. Rei was sure that, if he wasn’t paying closer attention than usual, he would have missed it.

Rei feigned sleep for half an hour while Nagisa lay in his arms and purred, but the blond kept squirming and moving around, apparently unable to sleep. The smell of his arousal only grew stronger as the minutes ticked by.

Nagisa began to extract himself subtly from Rei’s arms after another five minutes passed, but the taller man wasn’t going to let that happen this time around.

“Nagisa-kun,” he said, his voice gravelly and low from disuse. He wrapped his arms tighter around the blond.

Nagisa squeaked in surprise. “Sorry, Rei-chan,” he whispered apologetically. “I-I just need to go to the bathroommngh!”

He shuddered hard when Rei forcefully pressed his fingers down the cleft of his ass and ran them over his clothed hole. Once he found it, he began to rub the sensitive area repeatedly. Nagisa’s breathing turned rough. Instinctively, his hands had shot out and pressed against Rei’s chest, but he didn’t try to actively get away.

“You’re in heat,” he stated calmly while breathing in Nagisa’s scent. The blond was writhing in his arms, trying to move away and into Rei’s touch at the same time. He was surprised at Rei’s sudden actions, and struggled to figure out how he should reaction without much success. “You never told me.”

“H-How was I supposed to when—aah—” Nagisa moaned, the heat between them getting unbearable. His breath was hot against Rei’s neck. “I didn’t even know if you would be okay with this kind of—hm!—stuff….”

Rei faltered. As much as he hated to admit it, Nagisa's concern was legitimate. Even Rei wasn't sure how he would have reacted if the blond told him all of a sudden. It was probably very good timing and luck that he was able to talk things over with Haruka and Makoto and settle his feelings before having to approach the issue. Rei settled for responding with a mildly offended, "I could have helped.”

Nagisa groaned, and Rei knew it wasn’t fair for him to be making him talk while teasing him. “In what way?” Nagisa asked, eyes flashing in a moment of lucidity and harshness. The blond’s wicked smile challenged the verity of Rei’s words.

“I could have—I could have found you a partner.” A flare of heat rose to his chest, and Rei knew that was a lie. He wouldn’t have known what to do, but finding someone else for Nagisa was not something he would have done happily. Even without realizing it, he had become jealous and possessive. He wasn’t sure he meant to become like this.

Finally, Nagisa decided on his actions and rubbed himself into Rei’s hand. His gaze was clear and aggressive as he stared at the taller man in the dark. “I just want you though.”

Rei knew this. If Nagisa wanted anyone else, he wouldn’t have purposefully kept himself indoors during his heat. He would have found someone else on his own. Instead, he stayed in the apartment and only waited for Rei to return home every day.

That much was clear now.

Immediately, Rei rolled until Nagisa was trapped beneath him. He shoved the blankets off the both of them so he could get a better view of the blond, whose hair was ruffled and face was flushed. Nagisa’s mouth was parted and wet. And inviting.

He leaned in at the same time Nagisa came up, and they kissed desperately. Sexual tension Rei didn’t even realize had built up in him roiled out in waves. As they panted into the messy kiss, teeth nipping at lips and tongues sliding across each other hotly, Rei started undressing Nagisa.

He got as far as pushing Nagisa’s shirt halfway up and his pants and boxers off before he wrapped his hand around the blond’s wet erection and began to jerk him off. Since they showered together often, it wasn’t as if anything he was seeing was new, but holding Nagisa in his palm and watching precum leak from the tip freely as the blond moaned and thrust wildly was arousing in a way Rei didn’t know was possible.

How long had he ignored these things? He roughly licked the side of Nagisa's neck to push the self-pitying thoughts away. The blond's pulse was fast and strong beneath his lips and tongue.

Nagisa was so sensitive. His cock kept twitching in his hand, and it wasn’t long until Rei’s fingers were completely coated in clear stickiness. The blond wasn’t even trying to be quiet as he pleasured himself, his hips rolling up sensually and his tail thrashing about in ecstasy.

“Rei-chan—Rei-cha…! Aah—…!”

The blond was watching him with hazy eyes that couldn’t focus properly. He was breathing loudly and deeply, and his entire body was flushed a light pink. The softness of his curled tongue contrasted nicely with the sharpness of his canines. His ears folded back sporadically as he moved.

Rei had never seen Nagisa in such a state before, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

Nagisa felt deliciously hot and hard in his hand as he slipped between his fingers desperately in an attempt to get as much pleasure out of him as possible.

Rei wasn’t expecting him to cum so fast, but after another few strokes, Nagisa stiffened and let out a long, faltering cry. White spurts shot out from his cock. Rei felt like he was on the verge of cumming just by watching Nagisa. The blond looked beautiful as he came, eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. A dark blush swept over his cheeks, making him glow in pleasure. Pearls of white beaded and smeared against his warm skin.

After orgasming, Nagisa fell back onto the bed bonelessly. His eyelashes were heavy. He blinked contently and reached up with one hand, chest heaving as he breathed. Obediently, Rei leaned down and let him thread his fingers through his air. As he braced himself carefully on the mattress, he discreetly wiped his hand off as well. He had a feeling he’d have to wash the sheets after their session anyway.

They kissed again, Nagisa purring loudly as the moved their lips together languidly. Rei was still aroused, but he didn’t want to push the blond too much.

The two of them took their time, slowly coming together and parting between pants. Nagisa was still out of breath, so he distractedly closed his mouth whenever Rei leaned down to give him a closed-mouth kiss but otherwise let the taller man lick and suck on him whichever way he wanted. Despite having slowed down their pace, it was still a very wet and heated kiss. Rei enthusiastically slid his tongue against Nagisa’s when his lower lip wasn’t being nipped on, and the blond responded by moaning softly the entire time.

Nagisa squirmed and shivered as Rei let his hands wander all over his body. He smoothed up and down his sides firmly and rubbed his thumbs over the blond’s chest, exhaling sharply when Nagisa jerked his chin up and let out a cry of pleasure. Rei drew back to watch Nagisa’s face as he played with him more, experimentally circling the pads of his fingers around his nipples and pinching them.

Depending on what he did with his fingers, Nagisa’s reactions changed subtly. He watched as the blond pushed his eyebrows together and bit his lower lip, then arch his neck and open his mouth in a soundless gasp. He turned his head to the side and buried it into the pillow when Rei slowly rubbed the length of his finger over the tip of his nipple. After rolling down to the end of his fingertip, Rei pinched hard and twisted. That caused Nagisa push his shoulders back until his chest rose up from the bed.

A long whine came from his throat. “Rei-chan, you pervert,” Nagisa panted when the taller man leaned down and pressed his warm mouth over his chest.

Rei didn’t mind what Nagisa called him, if he was going to be making all those other delicious sounds. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the blond while his other hand continued to rub his nipple. Nagisa stopped moving and held his breath when Rei tugged at him gently with his teeth, a shuddery rendition of his name fluttering from his lips. The blond melted immediately under his sweeping tongue and the soft kisses which followed afterwards.

He teased Nagisa more before coming up to push their mouths together. It was only a few minutes of gentle kissing when Nagisa thrust his hips up again and something hard pressed against Rei’s thigh.

He startled and pulled away slightly.

Rei had read about this, but he wasn’t actually expecting Nagisa to be able to get hard again so fast.

“You—”

“Can’t help it,” the blond replied with a slight smile. “You smell really good….” Nagisa pressed his nose against the underside of his jaw and inhaled deeply. He mewled as he licked there gently.

Not knowing how to respond, Rei remained silent. He reached between the blond’s spread legs hesitantly and felt for Nagisa’s hole. Earlier, when he was rubbing Nagisa through his pants and boxers, it was hard to tell, but now, it was very clear how sensitive he was. The puckered muscles there were swollen and sticky beneath his fingertips.

Even though his research had told him that much, Rei still couldn’t really believe it. Nagisa’s outward appearance, except for his ears and tail, was the same as any other man, so the fact that his body was able to react in such a way surprised Rei.

He rubbed circles on the blond slowly with the flats of his fingers. Nagisa’s entrance fluttered beneath his fingertips and grew wetter the longer he teased him. Carefully, he pushed the tip of his finger in, just far enough to scrape at the swollen pinkness with his nail gently.

Nagisa let out a high keen and lifted his hips. He seemed to enjoy that greatly. Rei swallowed and pressed his whole finger in slowly. It went in surprisingly easily, since Nagisa was so slick. The blond let out a satisfied sigh and purred louder.

Experimentally, Rei pulled his finger out almost all the way out and began to rub on the inside of the hole again. Nagisa's cock twitched and strained up desperately before falling back down. He twisted his hand and massaged Nagisa urgently, wanting to pleasure him more. The blond quickly became an incoherent mess and kept bucking his hips up for more.

He pushed another digit in and began to stretch him apart. Nagisa's walls gave way and widened up for him so easily, Rei didn't know what to do, except shove a third finger deep inside the blond. His hole was swallowing him in eagerly and kept getting looser by the second.

The blond started wriggling impatiently, until it was almost impossible to keep his digits in. “No more, Rei-chan,” he complained and thrashed about. “Just put it in—put it in!”

“B-But if I don’t do this properly, it’ll hurt you and—”

Nagisa whined again, grabbed Rei’s wrist firmly, and forced Rei’s fingers out of him. Wetness coated his hand and dripped off slowly. Nagisa flipped himself over until his bare ass was pressing up against Rei’s still-clothed erection. He ground back on the taller man and whipped his tail about to exaggerate the swaying motions of his hips.

Rei tended not to take hints very easily and sometimes missed the point, but there were things that even Rei couldn’t misinterpret no matter how hard he tried.

He quickly pushed his pants and briefs down and let his hard cock rest between Nagisa’s spread cheeks. His tail was still waving back and forth enticingly, and every inch of his body language expressed utter submission. Nagisa’s eyes were wide and dark in the shadows, glittering with desire. His ears were pressed back, making him look smaller and more vulnerable than usual. His heavy erection hung between his spread legs. The swollen pink of his hole twitched invitingly for Rei, flaring out and relaxing repeatedly.

Curiously, Rei stretched out his hand and caught the base of Nagisa’s tail gingerly. He squeezed lightly to gauge the blond’s reaction, since he usually hated it when Rei grabbed at him that way. Nagisa groaned wantonly and arched his back even more.

Rei shifted his grip so that all his fingers were wrapped around the base of the blond’s tail and pulled up gently once. A spurt of wetness squeezed out from Nagisa’s waiting hole and lubricated the underside of his cock. He repeated the action and rubbed his thumb firmly against Nagisa’s fur, wanting to hear more of the blond’s erotic noises. Unconsciously, Rei began to slide his cock up and down Nagisa’s crease. With each thrust, he spread the stickiness which Nagisa kept leaking out in his heat and added to the mess as well.

Things got incredibly slippery after a while and Rei eventually couldn’t handle it anymore. He pressed his palm against Nagisa’s tail and shoved it flat against his back, causing the blond to jut his ass up even more. His hole lined up perfectly with the head of Rei’s thick cock with that motion, and the taller man thrust in without warning.

“A-Aah! Mmn, ngh!”

Nagisa shook beneath him and thrashed about as the entirety of his dick rammed into him. He was clawing at the blankets helplessly and rubbing his forehead into the pillow, as if that would let him escape from the intensity of being completely filled all of a sudden.

“Hmm…! Na… gisa-kun…” he gasped, almost cumming on the spot. Despite how much stretching Rei had done on him, Nagisa was still felt incredibly tight. His walls kept constricting around him, as if they didn’t want to let him go.

The blond was burning hot inside, and his wetness made everything so unbelievably slick. He kept squeezing around Rei’s cock as if trying to push him out, but all that did was draw him in even farther.

Rei looked down to see where they were connected. They were perfectly flushed with each other. Tiny beads of clearness lined and dripped out of the line between his dick and Nagisa’s hole. It was hard to believe that he was able to fit his entire cock into the blond.

His breathing became painful and faint as he tried to keep himself still for the time being.

“Aahn, you’re so deep in me, Rei-chan…! It’s so big and hard….”

Nagisa continued whining and crying out pathetically, though he was making no active move to remove Rei from him. His mewling vibrated with sporadic purring, and it felt like his hole was loosening up more and more. The blond was acting so desperately, it was all Rei could do to not pull back and start fucking him senseless right away.

Shakily, Rei rubbed his hand across Nagisa’s back, starting from the base of his lashing tail to the very dip of his back. He repeated this motion a few times, moaning softly as the blond relaxed from the familiar gesture and squeezed around him warmly.

“A-Are you okay?” he gasped out as his cock twitched in Nagisa. Precum leaked from him and made things even slicker.

It took a second for the blond to respond, since he was so busy trying to catch his breath.

“Mmmn’fiiiine!” he groaned, sounding nothing like “fine.” “I feel so full… Mmngh. S’good—feels so good.”

Rei leaned over him and pressed his hand between their bodies. He firmly grabbed Nagisa’s tail and yanked until the blond pushed his ass up further. The smoothness of his muscles rubbed up against Rei’s hips and thighs warmly. Stickiness slid between their bodies.

“It feels really good in you too,” he said, breathing out heavily.

It was hard to tell whether Nagisa was purring or shuddering or both, but Rei didn’t mind either way.

“M-Move, Rei-chan. I want to feel you fuck me,” the blond ground out, all the words curling from the back of his throat gutturally. “I’ve been waiting for so long.”

Rei’s hips jerked back and slammed back into him immediately.

Both of them moaned as Rei’s hard length dragged out Nagisa’s puckered hole—every inch of it rubbing hard against him—and was shoved back in just as aggressively.

Once he started, Rei couldn’t stop anymore.

Maybe because of how loud Nagisa was, crying out in time with his thrusts and encouraging him with his voice and body, or maybe because he had become frenzied with the heavy scent of the blond’s heat, but he couldn’t stop. It felt good to ram in and out of Nagisa’s tight entrance.

Nagisa was so wet, and every thrust only seemed to pull out more from him. At that point, it was hard to tell whether it was Rei’s or Nagisa’s precum which leaked and dripped out with Rei's frenzied movements. Their pleasure mixed together sloppily and spilled everywhere as they fucked.

His cock throbbed as he pushed deeply into Nagisa’s greedy hole and rubbed up against his sweet spot. Each time he did so, he was rewarded with a high keen and a warm spurt of wetness around his erection.

“You’re so wet, Nagisa-ku… n,” Rei panted, his hips never ceasing.

A languid string of precum dribbled from Nagisa’s hole as it was stretched apart by Rei. “I-I can’t help it…. You’re making me feel so good. Hmn!”

Rei reached in front of Nagisa and stroked his fingers firmly along the underside of his dripping and neglected cock. He started to pump it quickly.

“A-Aah! Hah—Ah!”

Suddenly, Nagisa’s body stiffened, and he bucked wildly into Rei’s hand. Cum spurt out from his tip, and his hole clenched down on him in waves of pleasure. Slick wetness squeezed around his cock as Nagisa came again.

Startled as Rei was, he didn’t stop his hips or his hand. Not until Nagisa was done shaking and crying out did come to a stop inside of him.

The blond’s dick twitched weakly in his loosened hold and his hole fluttered around him in post-orgasmic bliss. Rei could tell that Nagisa was still slightly swollen at the base, but he seemed sensitive. He started kissing Nagisa’s shoulders softly to let him rest.

Nagisa squirmed beneath him impatiently. “More,” he whined, wriggling his ass against Rei’s hips.

Rei pulled back, mildly aghast. “Nagisa-kun, y-you just came though….” Yet, even as he complained, Nagisa’s dick was quickly becoming fully hard again.

With a displeased yowl, the blond started struggling. “S’not enough! I want you to cum in me! Rei-chan, fuck me hard and cum deep in me!”

The look in Nagisa’s eyes became wild and dangerous as he snuffed and nudged his head against Rei’s cheeks and jaws demandingly. He had never heard Nagisa say such things before, and it took him a while to respond. Once the words clicked in Rei’s mind, however, heat rose up in him immediately.

In one fluid motion, Rei pulled out, pushed the blond until he was lying on his side, shoved one of Nagisa’s legs up and out of the way, and straddled his thigh firmly. Without a word, he pushed his wet cock back into the blond’s stretched hole and started moving again. The new angle opened Nagisa up even more.

Nagisa mewled and keened loudly until Rei bent over and shoved their mouths together hotly, making his vocalizations melt into squeaks and whines. Their kissing was wet, as was their fucking. Each time Rei pulled out, his cock dragged out Nagisa’s pleasure and made it drip down Rei’s balls and onto the blond’s leg.

“Yesss,” he hissed out with his eyes clenched shut. Nagisa curled his toes hard as Rei continued to thrust into him in short, sure bursts. The entire bed shook and creaked with them, and Nagisa had to press his hands deep into the sheets to steady himself. “More, Rei-chan! Harder—Mmn!”

Rei looked down between them. Now, Nagisa’s hole was even more swollen and sensitive-looking. His cock was tightly squeezed by the blond’s pink, flared muscles, which eagerly took him in. The delicate rim of Nagisa’s entrance followed the push and pull of his cock, letting their precum mix and squelch between them. Rei pushed his balls against the Nagisa’s wet thigh lewdly and moaned at the sensation. He kept rolling his hips and making sure he was circling inside of Nagisa fully each time he thrust in.

After cumming twice and still demanding to get thoroughly pounded, the blond was starting to lose himself.

Rei was mesmerized by the way Nagisa’s gaze started to cloud over. His faraway eyes kept blinking slowly and occasionally clenched tightly when a particularly hard wave of pleasure swept over him. His cheeks and lips were completely red and covered in the messy mixture of saliva, sweat, and tears, the last which Rei was not aware of until he was able to get a full look at Nagisa’s face.

It had gotten to the point where Nagisa was so overwhelmed with ecstasy that he couldn’t even control his tail properly. Now, it simply shook and twitched pathetically behind him as Rei rammed his thick length into him countless times.

Between Nagisa’s wanton whimpers and moans and the thick, slapping noises of his cock penetrating the blond, Rei couldn’t tell which was more erotic. After watching and listening to Nagisa for so long, though, he was reaching his limit too.

“Na… gisa-kun, I’m so close,” he groaned, incapable of carrying his sentence any further than that.

He felt the blond kiss him and whine against his mouth. Nagisa reached between his legs and started to tug at his stiff erection. “Cum with me?” he asked. One of his sharp canines was digging into his lip as he jerked himself off.

Rei nodded hastily.

As he continued shoving himself into Nagisa’s unimaginably wet and tight heat, he felt himself become unraveled. Every single one of his senses was filled with Nagisa. The look on his face and the sight of their fucking, the heavy musk of his heat and sweat, the salt on his skin, the sound of their pleasure, and the feel of his silkiness—Nagisa was the only thing in his world at that moment.

He was surely going crazy. Rei couldn’t think of anything as the throbbing in him grew and expanded, and he was finally sent over the edge when the hard clenching of Nagisa’s third orgasm convulsed around his cock as if trying to milk him dry.

Rei let out broken gasps and cries as cum spurted out of his dick and filled Nagisa sloppily. The blond was greedily squeezing down on him as his own body added to the wet mess between them. Moments after Rei’s cum filled the narrow space of his ass, Nagisa’s involuntary spasms and clenching shoved it out of him again. Their pleasure spilled out of Nagisa’s hole unrestrainedly.

“Rei—chan! F-Feels so wet and good! Ah, fuck!” Nagisa shook and gasped as he pressed his thumb against his slit and rode out his orgasm. Only a few lazy dribbles came from his tip since he had cum so many times, but his ass was pushing out enough stickiness to make up for the difference.

Several thrusts later, and the two of them finished breathlessly. Rei panted hard as he tried to calm down, and Nagisa was doing the same. His heat seemed to have finally settled, since his dick was fully soft again. Like before, his hole continued to twitch and press around him, and Nagisa shuddered once in a while too. He looked utterly satiated.

The taller man pulled his cock out from Nagisa and stared at the amount of cum which dragged out with him. The moment he had drawn himself out, spurts and bubbles of clearish-white dribbled out from the blond’s fucked hole.

He was completely speechless. Nagisa noticed this and smirked at him with sleepy eyes.

“You really did deliver on my request, didn’t you, Rei-chan?” He squeezed down purposefully hard and groaned as a large glob of thick cum dripped out.

“Nagisa-kun!” he replied in a scolding tone. Although they had just had filthy sex together, Rei still wasn’t completely sure what to do with such a provocative Nagisa. He looked away briefly and muttered something, his voice decidedly more subdued than before. “… How was I supposed to be able to hold back, with you acting like that?”

Nagisa was silent for a second. He shifted slightly until Rei sat up and helped him roll onto his back.

Suddenly, the mood between them had turned embarrassed and shy.

“Um,” Nagisa started, “sorry… about that. It’s been so long that I’ve wanted you and….”

Rei shook his head urgently. “No! I—Don’t apologize…. I—” he bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t notice at all…. How long…?”

The blond began to squirm uncomfortably and nibble at his lip too. He pressed his ears down and avoided eye contact. “Um, last year… I guess.”

It was as Rei suspected then. He felt like such a fool. Nagisa must have been suffering so much by having to hold back for such a long time, but he never noticed anything. He only ever thought Nagisa was being extra clingy and a little weird, but he never suspected that he had been in heat…. Even though he should have.

Nagisa was running his fingers slowly up and down from Rei’s hands to his wrists and back down, and tiny noises of comforting were coming from his throat. His ears were turned back to the front again.

“Hey, Rei-chan, don’t look that way. It’s not your fault. I never told you, and I kept trying to hide it from you too, so… It’s not just your fault.”

He leaned down and pushed Nagisa’s messy bangs away from his face. Rei kissed him on his forehead.

“No,” he said, “I’m sorry. I never noticed. I never thought that you….”

The blond wrapped his arms around Rei and shook his head.

“I was always too scared to tell you.”

A pause passed between them.

“Then maybe I was always too scared to admit,” Rei said slowly.

Nagisa breathed in deeply. “Rei-chan, I like you. I think I’ve liked you since we first met.”

Rei rested his head on the pillow next to the blond. He closed his eyes and waited.

“I—” he started softly, acutely aware of how Nagisa had stopped his breathing. “I like you too.”

The arms around him tightened significantly, and Nagisa began to tremble.

“Mmn,” he said shakily, and Rei knew he was crying. “I’m so happy.”

He pressed his nose against Nagisa’s hair. “I am too, Nagisa-kun.”

They shared their warmth with each other for a long time, both of them ignoring the stickiness that was starting to get very uncomfortable between them.

Nagisa sniffled loudly. He smiled against the junction between Rei’s neck and shoulder.

“Um, Rei-chan?”

“Mmn?”

“I’m… I’m going to be like this again tomorrow too. And probably the day after that.”

Rei didn’t say anything. And then, “I know.”

“And then it’s going to happen again next month.”

“I know.”

“Is that… going to be okay?”

The taller man buried his face deeper into Nagisa’s hair and inhaled slowly.

“I’ll do my best.”

Nagisa was shocked into wordlessness.

Then he started to laugh so hard he began to cry, and Rei was so embarrassed that he could do nothing to stop him.

The talks to be had would be delayed until a later time, but for now, this was all the two of them needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with [fanart](http://kgsexysketchyspace.tumblr.com/post/83628905403/another-part-of-nsfw-sketches-based-on-this-story)! And more [fanart](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/86186829407/trianne-i-desperately-wanted-to-draw-a-scene)!


End file.
